The purpose of this study was to examine the effects of strength training on metabolic function among obese, prepubescent children. Twelve obese girls 7-10 years of age participated in a six-month strength training program to determine the effects of training on blood lipids, glucose tolerance, energy expenditure, substrate oxidation, body composition, strength and fitness. Eleven children completed the study.